Cordura consumida
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Todos los secretos que no fueron contados en "Y consumir tu cordura". Personajes misteriosos y escenas perdidas: este es vuestro lugar. Porque después de la más pura locura, todo cuando queda es una débil cordura consumida. Agradecimientos especiales a LadyChocolateLover por el título y a MrsDarfoy por la portada. Dedicado a todos los lectores de YCTC.
1. De cómo Theo encontró el amor

**N/A.** ¡HOLA! **Este** es un fic de escenas perdidas y spin-offs de mi Dramione **Y consumir tu cordura**. Aunque supongo que puede ser leído sin conocer dicho fic, no lo recomiendo demasiado, pues la gracia es venir aquí una vez que se ha leído YCTC para saciar la curiosidad de todos los personajes poco explotados y esas escenas que nunca llegaron a detallarse. Aunque si aun así decides intentarlo y leerlo, ¡adelante! No seré yo quien te lo impida :D

Si vienes de YCTC, ¡bienvenido! Espero que disfrutes todo lo posible con este experimento. Y, sobre todo, recuerda: eres libre de proponerme nuevas ideas para futuros capítulos cuando quieras. ¿Algún personaje de cuyo pasado o futuro quieras saber algo? ¿Una escena que no apareció en YCTC? ¿El origen o las consecuencias de cualquier suceso? ¡Este es tu sitio! La caja de comentarios es tuya, ¡explótala a gusto!

Nada más que decir. ¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales** a **LadyChocolateLover** por el genialoso título que hace un guiño a los Merodeadores y su "travesura realizada" y a **MrsDarfoy** por crear la mejor portada del mundo para mí (en serio, mirad esa portada: ¿es o no es genialosa?). Gracias, chicas. Os quiero.

* * *

 **De cómo Theo encontró el amor**

* * *

Era simplemente inconcebible. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía él allí? ¿Y cómo demonios podía haber pensado en un principio que aquella podría ser una buena idea?

Sentado a la barra en el rincón más discreto que había podido encontrar, en uno de los bares gays más conocidos del Londres mágico, Theodore Nott cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se concentraba en desaparecer. Tal vez, si lo deseaba con la intensidad suficiente, sucedería.

Tenía dieciocho añitos recién cumplidos. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, Voldemort había muerto y Theo se sentía más libre que nunca. Había sido un compendio de todo ello, acompañado de un arranque de valentía poco común en él, lo que le había empujado a plantarse allí en un intento de encontrar… ¿qué? ¿El amor?

Theo bufó por lo bajo y miró de reojo, nervioso. Lo último que querría era encontrarse con alguien conocido. Su sexualidad era un asunto delicado incluso para él mismo: si había decidido probar con una persona de su mismo sexo era solo porque esa era su última carta, y si confirmaba que los chicos le atraían tan poco como las chicas, Theo tendría que asumir que era asexual y que moriría solo.

—Maldita sea —masculló, removiéndose en su taburete. A su alrededor, un montón de hombres se paseaban por el local bajo una luz suave que incitaba a la proximidad. Theo se sentía tan fuera de lugar que comenzaba a plantearse una huida rápida, pero justo cuando estaba calculando a qué velocidad tendría que recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta para no llamar demasiado la atención, una voz lo sobresaltó:

—Buenas noches. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Theo dio un leve brinco y alzó la vista para descubrir que el camarero, un chico de unos veintidós o veintitrés años, se había inclinado hacia él con las manos sobre la barra y una sonrisa fantástica iluminando su cara.

—Hum… —Theo dudó un instante. Después, decidió que ya que estaba allí aprovecharía para tomar cualquier cosa y no haber hecho el viaje en balde—. Una tónica estará bien, gracias.

El camarero, que era algo más alto que Theo y tenía una llamativa e inteligente mirada, chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer al instante un vaso de tubo lleno hasta el borde del líquido casi transparente.

—Gracias —murmuró Theo, cogiéndolo y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para buscar el dinero. El chico, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

—A esta invita la casa —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Theo enrojeció levemente, viendo cómo el camarero daba media vuelta y se alejaba para atender a otros clientes. Lo siguió con la mirada y se dio cuenta entonces de que al fondo del bar había un chico rubio que le observaba con una media sonrisa.

Theo sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Por un segundo le había parecido ver al mismísimo Draco… Pero no. El chico, aunque tenía un color de pelo muy parecido, era algo menos delgado y de ojos azules.

Al notar que Theo se había fijado en él, el desconocido se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado con un grupo de gente y se acercó a Nott, que rápidamente clavó los ojos en su vaso de tónica retomando su anterior esfuerzo por desaparecer.

—Hola —dijo el rubio al llegar a su lado. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, pensó Theo cuando le echó un vistazo suspicaz de reojo. No tan espléndida como la del camarero, pero muy atractiva de todas formas—. Me llamo Jessie.

—Theo —murmuró Nott con voz algo estrangulada. Sabía lo suficiente sobre ese tipo de cosas como para darse cuenta de que estaba intentando ligar con él, pero ni de lejos lo bastante como para idear una buena respuesta.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y señaló el taburete a su lado.

—¿Está libre?

Theo asintió y él se sentó.

—Estás un poco solo, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí, podría interpretarse de esa forma —respondió Theo en voz baja. Seguidamente bebió un sorbo de su vaso, más por hacer algo que porque realmente tuviera sed. Jessie arrastró un poco el taburete para acercarse a él, y Theo se tensó como una vara evitando mirarle.

—Me gustan tus ojos —dijo. Theo parpadeó.

—¿Mis ojos?

Jessie asintió con firmeza. Un poco más atrás, desde la mesa que había abandonado hacía un instante, sus amigos les observaban silbando y haciendo gestos obscenos. Al otro lado de la barra, el joven camarero de antes atendía a un par de jóvenes que acababan de llegar, pero Theo no pudo evitar notar que tampoco él les quitaba ojo de encima.

—Son de un azul muy interesante. Pero seguro que te lo dicen mucho.

Theo sintió que le ardía la cara. No era que le molestaran los cumplidos, pero estaba tan poco acostumbrado a recibirlos que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellos.

Y eso hacía que la situación se volviera demasiado incómoda.

Miró de nuevo a Jessie con cautela y pensó que, tal y como le había parecido en un principio, era indudablemente guapo. Y a juzgar por su sonrisa llena de determinación, él lo sabía.

Pero no le hizo falta mirar mucho más para confirmar que Jessie no le gustaba.

 _Genial. Soy asexual. Y ahora, a ver cómo salgo de esta. En buena te has metido, Theodore Nott._

—Yo… sí, bueno. Los heredé de mi madre. Supongo que sí. Es un azul… interesante.

Jessie sonrió, sin duda interpretando erróneamente el nerviosismo de Theo, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

—¿Te apetece bailar? —preguntó con un tono de voz casi delictivo. Theo, que había vuelto a coger su vaso para dar un nuevo trago, estuvo bien cerca de atragantarse.

—¿Qué? —casi graznó, mirando a Jessie con cara de pánico. El chico se rio de una forma encantadora y separó de nuevo sus finos labios para repetir la pregunta, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz alegre y perfectamente modulada.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Pero si has hecho un amigo! Menos mal, cielo. Empezaba a pensar que morirías del aburrimiento.

Tanto Jessie como Theo se volvieron hacia el frente con idéntico asombro para encontrarse al camarero, apoyado de nuevo en la barra ante ellos y luciendo esa sonrisa increíble que tanto había cohibido a Nott al principio.

Jessie frunció el ceño, mientras que Theo lo miró con una mezcla de pánico y confusión absoluta. El camarero, sin embargo, no se amilanó ni un poco.

—Te agradezco que entretengas a mi chico —dijo a Jessie, cuya boca se abrió ligeramente formando una "o" casi perfecta—. Mira que le dije que hoy saldría tarde de trabajar… pero ni caso me hizo. Insistió hasta la saciedad en quedarse a esperarme. Es particularmente cabezota —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Theo con diversión. Nott, que entendió de golpe lo que el camarero estaba haciendo, se esforzó al máximo por lucir una expresión más serena y menos sorprendida.

—¿Tu chico? —repitió Jessie, juntando las cejas—. ¿Sois pareja?

El camarero rio.

—Sí, lo sé, parecemos hermanos. Morenos, ojos azules… Nos lo dicen mucho. —Entonces, se volvió hacia Theo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Acabo en diez minutos. Me cambio y nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Theo asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. A su lado, Jessie parecía repentinamente fuera de lugar. Las risas de sus amigos no tardaron en hacerse oír, así que el rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se bajó del taburete.

—Bueno, Theo… Ha sido un placer. Ya nos veremos —dijo, mirando de reojo al camarero.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Theo. El otro chico se despidió de Jessie con una sonrisa desde detrás de la barra y después se fue a atender a otros clientes antes de que a Theo le diera tiempo de intercambiar con él una simple mirada.

Después de eso, Theo se vio obligado a esperar esos diez minutos de los que había hablado el joven. Jessie seguía mirándolo de vez en cuando desde su mesa, y la pantomima se habría venido abajo si hubiera visto a Theo marcharse solo.

Pero finalmente el camarero apareció a su lado con una cazadora muggle de cuero negro y unos vaqueros gastados.

—Listo. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Jessie lo oyera pero no tanto como para llamar demasiado la atención. Theo apuró el resto de tónica y asintió, poniéndose en pie para seguirlo fuera.

Al pasar junto a Jessie, este le sonrió, y Theo le correspondió como mejor pudo.

Una vez en la calle, Theo se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo al camarero unos metros más para alejarse de la puerta del local. Era una noche fría de verano, y el cielo estaba cuajado de brillantes estrellas blancas.

El chico se giró y miró a Theo. Era, efectivamente, un poco más alto que él, pero eso que había pensado antes de que tenía los ojos azules era bastante cuestionable. Ahí, bajo la luz de una farola, aquel podría haber sido cualquier color existente en la galaxia.

—Espero no haberte estropeado un posible ligue —dijo entonces. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y la cabeza muy levemente inclinada—. Me pareció que necesitabas algo de ayuda para salir del paso… Confío en no haberme equivocado.

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Realmente estaba en un aprieto. No sabía cómo escabullirme sin ofenderle.

Se hizo el silencio y Theo paseó la mirada por la calle antes de posarla de nuevo sobre el camarero.

—Parecía un buen chico —dijo este, para después seguir con tono jocoso—. ¿No te gustan los rubios?

Por la cabeza de Theo cruzó fugazmente la imagen de Draco Malfoy, y la idea estuvo cerca de hacerle reír.

—Sí que parecía buen chico —respondió, divertido—. Pero yo no… Verás, es… Es la primera vez que yo… que vengo a un sitio como este, y…

Estaba tartamudeando. Como si fuera idiota. Como si trastabillar con las palabras no fuera algo terrible. Así que decidió cerrar con fuerza la boca.

El chico, sin embargo, no se rio, sino que respondió muy serio:

—Yo también.

Theo tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba tomándole el pelo, y cuando lo hizo, se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

Se sentía francamente mal por haber fracasado esa noche en su desesperado intento por descubrir si le gustaban los chicos, pero en ese momento no pensaba demasiado en eso. Miraba al joven camarero, sin poder evitar pensar que realmente tenía unos ojos increíbles. A lo mejor sí que eran azules, solo que era un azul oscuro, como un anochecer, como un mar profundo, con leves dejes de violeta aquí y allá.

Y Theo no estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía que su sonrisa era tal vez la más bonita que había visto nunca.

—Por cierto —dijo entonces el chico, tendiéndole una mano con un brillo especial titilando en su mirada—. Me llamo Tylor.

 _Sí_ , pensó Theo. Era una sonrisa verdaderamente estupenda.

* * *

 **N/A.** Solo diré que, en mi canon mental, Tylor se financió él solito los estudios como sanador trabajando de camarero en este local gay. Explicado queda xD ¡Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima!

¿Alguna sugerencia más?


	2. Fuego sin brasas

**N/A.** Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando. ¿Vuelvo después de tanto tiempo a subir algo en este fic, y es otro OS de Theo y Tylor? Pues sí. Pero calma, hay una explicación: este OS es una petición especial que me hizo **AliciaBlackM** , quien se leyó YCTC en dos días dejándome review en todos los capítulos y después me pidió una pequeña dosis de la pareja Thylor. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarme a algo así?

Por tanto, **Alicia** , esto es para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes aunque solo sea una centésima parte de lo que lo hice yo escribiéndolo. Fin de la N/A.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Escena sexual slash, aunque no particularmente explícita.

* * *

Theo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared del edificio, frotándose la piel por encima de la ropa para intentar entrar en calor. Aunque Tylor le había dicho que no fuera a esperarle porque no sabía cuánto podría tardar, él no le había hecho el menor caso. Así que ahí estaba desde hacía veinte minutos, congelándose de frío junto a la entrada del imponente _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ , evaluando cuáles eran sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a la criogenización a la que estaba siendo sometido.

De pronto, las puertas del Instituto se abrieron, y Tylor apareció bajo el umbral con un brillo emocionado en la mirada. Theo se enderezó nada más verle.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, expulsando una nube de vaho de entre sus labios al hablar.

Tylor sonrió y la calle entera pareció iluminarse con el fulgor de su felicidad.

—Han aceptado mi solicitud —declaró, casi temblando de puro éxtasis. Theo imitó al otro chico y sonrió, movido por el entusiasmo de su novio.

—Te dije que lo harían. Eres demasiado bueno como para dejarte escapar.

Tylor soltó una carcajada echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Theo con diversión.

—¿Fue eso lo que pensaste cuando aceptaste salir conmigo?

Por toda respuesta, Nott puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, echando a andar y bajando los escalones de mármol del Instituto. Ser amigo de Zabini y Malfoy le había enseñado que la mejor manera de reaccionar a las bravuconadas era ignorarlas por completo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Estoy a punto de coger una hipotermia.

—Tú siempre tan dramático… —murmuró Tylor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Theo en la calle.

Caminaron al mismo ritmo el uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron al Callejón Diagón, donde ambos se detuvieron a la vez y se miraron. Era tarde, y quedaban pocos transeúntes ultimando sus compras. Eso, sumado a la oscuridad que anticipaba la caída de la noche, le confería un aire íntimo y personal a la distancia escasa que los separaba.

—Bueno —murmuró Theo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. Siempre le ponían nervioso ese tipo de situaciones—. Pues… nos vemos pronto.

Tylor ladeó la cabeza.

—Podrías venir a mi casa y tomar algo conmigo para celebrar lo del trabajo. Si quieres.

Theo sintió que se sonrojaba. No era como si nunca hubiera estado en casa de Tylor —después de tres meses de amistad y otro más como pareja, casi podía decir que conocía a la perfección el apartamento del sanador—, pero últimamente se respiraba una atmósfera distinta en esos momentos en los que ambos se quedaban a solas en casa de uno de los dos. Como si alguien hubiera tensado hasta el límite una goma que estuviera a punto de saltar.

Y a una parte de él le aterrorizaba lo que podría pasar entonces.

Cuando Theo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado y de que Tylor seguía esperando una respuesta, soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Observó cómo el vaho ascendía lentamente mientras respondía:

—Me encantaría.

Tylor sonrió y le tendió una mano. Theo echó un último vistazo al Callejón Diagón antes de alargar los dedos y enlazarlos con los del otro chico.

Una décima de segundo después, el ya familiar tirón en la base del estómago ocasionado por la aparición le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió que se encontraban en el salón de Tylor.

Se trataba de una sala amplia y espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de gris claro y sin demasiada decoración. Había unos cuantos libros apilados sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá y un par de marcos con fotografías en la estantería del fondo, entre varios manuales con títulos como _"La sanación: una ciencia convertida en arte"._

Los ventanales eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que se pudiera apreciar una porción considerable del cielo nocturno al otro lado del cristal, y Theo se descubrió a sí mismo mirando con admiración la belleza de las primeras estrellas que empezaban a titilar sobre el profundo negro del firmamento.

—¿Whiskey de fuego, vino especiado, coñac de mandrágora, zumo de calabaza? —ofreció Tylor, desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

—Zumo estará bien, gracias —respondió Theo, fiel a su principio de no beber alcohol, mientras se acercaba a la estantería para ver las fotografías. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de examinaras de cerca, así que esa fue la primera vez que se encontró con la imagen de un Tylor bastante más joven. En la foto, Brooks tendría unos diecisiete años. Sonreía a la cámara y saludaba con la mano, guiñándole un ojo al objetivo con su picardía habitual. Theo notó no solo que en aquella época llevaba el pelo un poco más largo, sino también que tenía puesto un uniforme azul y rojo que le resultaba familiar.

Cuando Tylor entró de nuevo en el salón haciendo levitar frente a él dos copas llenas hasta el borde, Theo le dedicó una mirada de estupefacción.

—¿Estudiaste en Ilvermorny? —preguntó, atónito. Tylor pestañeó un par de veces antes de ver la fotografía frente a la que Theo se encontraba, y asintió.

—Sí. Mis padres adoraban viajar y se pasaban la vida yendo de un lado a otro mientras yo estudiaba en Hogwarts. Cuando Europa se les quedó pequeña decidieron irse a América, pero pensaron que lo mejor sería cambiarme a un colegio de allí para tenerme más cerca. —Tylor se encogió un poco de hombros, como si pensara que la idea de sus padres no había sido particularmente ocurrente o lógica—. Yo tenía catorce años cuando nos mudamos.

—No se te ha pegado nada del acento americano —comentó Theo con cierta malicia. Tylor sonrió.

—Un poco sí, pero lo perdí en cuanto regresé a Inglaterra.

—¿De qué casa eras? —preguntó Theo con curiosidad, volviendo a mirar la fotografía. Como cualquier otro amante del conocimiento, hacía ya mucho que se había encargado de leer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance de otros colegios de magia, incluyendo Ilvermorny.

—¿Allí? De Pukwudgie. Representa…

—… el corazón de los magos y brujas, y por tanto, a los sanadores —completó Theo. Observó de nuevo a Tylor y asintió para sí mismo—. Sí, tiene sentido.

Tylor rio entre dientes.

—No todos los que pertenecen a esa casa acaban siendo sanadores, pero sí, imagino que mi caso fue algo profético —comentó con diversión, teniéndole a Theo su copa. Este la tomó y dio un sorbo, relamiéndose después.

—Me encanta el zumo de calabaza —murmuró. Tylor, que había optado por el coñac, esbozó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá, invitando a Theo a hacer lo mismo con un gesto.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Se limitaron a beber en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que se ofrecían.

Fue Theo quien rompió el silencio poco después.

—Me alegro de que te hayan cogido para ese puesto de sanador. Lo merecías de verdad.

Tylor sonrió y dejó su copa sobre la mesa, rodeando los hombros de Theo con un brazo.

—Gracias. Lo cierto es que aún estoy emocionado.

Theo dio otro sorbo a su zumo de calabaza y Tylor le quitó la copa, dejándola junto a la suya propia. Le alzó la barbilla a Nott con un dedo e hizo que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura, azul contra azul.

Aunque había sido Tylor quien había tenido intención de besarlo, al final el culpable de acortar los centímetros que los separaban fue Theo, que se rindió a la evidencia con la resignada y tibia calma con la que se rendía a todo.

Empezaron siendo besos lentos, pausados, con inclinaciones de cabeza y roces en el cuello, con caricias en las mejillas y dedos presionando suavemente en la nuca.

En algún momento, Tylor empujó con delicadeza a Theo y lo dejó medio tumbado en el sofá, con su cuerpo encima a solo unos milímetros. Los besos iban ganando urgencia, volviéndose menos precisos, menos medidos, menos perfectos.

Con la respiración agitada, Theo se perdió en algún punto entre los lametones calientes y húmedos de Tylor y la deliciosa curva de su cuello. No habría sabido decir en qué momento había deslizado las manos por debajo de la camisa del mago, pero una vez que lo hizo y descubrió las maravillas de sentir esa piel ardiente y suavísima bajo las yemas de los dedos, toda la ropa empezó a parecerle un estorbo sin sentido alguno.

Tylor permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos para disfrutar de los dibujos que las manos frías de Theo dibujaban sobre su pecho, pero cuando ya no pudo más se alzó hasta quedar de rodillas para quitarse la camisa. Theo se incorporó sobre los codos y estudió atentamente el proceso, relamiéndose como había hecho antes con el zumo de calabaza.

La imagen del siempre pulcro y correcto Nott tumbado frente a él con esa infinita curiosidad ígnea ardiendo en sus ojos azules fue demasiado tormentosa para Tylor, que resopló de impaciencia antes de volver a colocarse sobre él y quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta a tirones desordenados.

—Me gustas, Theo —silabeó junto a su oído, sonriendo con malicia cuando vio el efecto de sus palabras materializarse en un escalofrío que sacudió el cuerpo del otro chico.

Nott enrojeció ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera ahuyentar algún pensamiento obsceno, y se concentró en no pensar en su propia semidesnudez.

Theo nunca había sido del tipo exhibicionista como Blaise, que se paseaba por ahí sin una sola prenda de ropa con una mirada arrogante que decía a gritos lo agradecido que tenía que estar el mundo entero por la visión de su cuerpo divino. Ni siquiera era como Draco, quien no iba por la vida alardeando de nada pero tampoco tenía ningún problema en desvestirse delante de quien hiciera falta. Theo, sencillamente, era demasiado amigo de la privacidad y la intimidad como para sentirse cómodo sin la férrea protección que le ofrecía la ropa.

Siempre se había alegrado de no tener ningún talento para el Quidditch, porque la mera mención de realidades como _vestuarios masculinos_ o _duchas comunes_ hacía que sintiera ganas de echar a correr. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que no había estado adecuadamente vestido delante de alguien.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, solo con los pantalones y los zapatos bajo el peso levísimo de Tylor, tratando de olvidar su torso al descubierto. Para su sorpresa, no le resultó tan complicado como había pensado en un principio, porque acababa de encontrar en las ligeras depresiones que marcaban los músculos de la espalda de Tylor un entretenimiento que le distraía por completo.

El sanador le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban en caricias largas y dedicadas, pero Theo seguía demasiado aletargado como para percibir realmente cuál estaba siendo la dirección de todo aquello. Tan ensimismado estaba con el sonido de la respiración de Tylor y la calidez de su aliento detrás de su oreja derecha que ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de su propio cinturón abriéndose ni el de la cremallera descendiendo, y solo cuando sintió los dedos del chico delineando el perfil de su erección por encima de la ropa interior reaccionó de golpe.

—Tylor —murmuró con un acceso de pánico, abriendo los ojos desmedidamente. Brooks se dio cuenta en seguida y se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio mientras aprovechaba para volver a recuperar un ritmo de respiración adecuado.

Theo cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer. Era la primera vez que Tylor y él llegaban tan lejos, y aunque al principio había sentido miedo y había deseado pararlo, ahora que el sanador se había apartado de él solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de que volviera a tocarlo.

—Lo siento —jadeó Tylor. Theo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sincera del mago, que seguía turbada en remolinos violáceos por la excitación. Nott sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Olvídalo —musitó—. No sé qué me ha pasado. ¿Podemos ignorarlo?

Tylor lo escrutó fijamente, como queriendo averiguar si Theo realmente estaba seguro de querer continuar, pero finalmente suspiró con una sonrisa tenue y se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo.

No volvió a bajar las manos, lo cual frustró enormemente a Theo. _Eres un cobarde y un idiota_ , se reprochó Nott a sí mismo. Los engranajes de su mente, normalmente perfectamente engrasados, funcionaban de una manera distinta esa noche, a tirones y con estertores extraños que le impedían pensar con claridad.

Y de pronto, sus propios instintos más primarios, esos que Theo siempre había creído no poseer, le susurraron lo que debía hacer. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus dedos imitaron el recorrido que antes habían trazado los de Tylor, y descendieron por el torso del sanador hasta llegar al pantalón. Theo trató de no perder la concentración en los besos mientras se peleaba con el botón que le separaba de su objetivo, sintiéndose patéticamente torpe y ridículo, pero si Tylor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no dio señales de ello.

Cuando el botón salió del ojal por fin, Theo contuvo una exclamación de júbilo, y profundizó el beso mientras colaba las manos en la ropa interior de Tylor.

Finalmente rozó la erección del mago, rígida y pulsante contra sus dedos delgados y fríos, y Theo sintió que todo el calor del universo se concentraba de golpe en sus venas, haciéndolo enrojecer y burbujear de puro ardor.

Tylor suspiró cerca de su rostro, y Theo se movió por instinto. Antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, había rodeado con los dedos la erección de Tylor, y movía la mano arriba y abajo en un bombeo lento, constante y concienzudo.

Era extraordinariamente similar a cuando se lo hacía a sí mismo, solo que mejor. _Mil veces mejor_. Porque cuando Theo tenía que responder a la llamada de la naturaleza a solas en el cuarto de baño no sufría ese fuego en las puntas de los dedos. No había jadeos bajos ni suspiros contenidos incitándolo a actuar más rápido, ni se sentía a la vez tan poderoso y tan insignificante, como si una corriente abrasadora lo arrastrara sin dejarle respirar.

La cadencia de sus movimientos se volvió cada vez más rápida y pronunciada, con caídas vertiginosas y ascensos peliagudos, siempre al borde, al límite mismo, y cuando escuchó el gemido ahogado de Tylor contra su cuello, todo estalló a un mismo compás.

Sintió la mano húmeda de un placer que no era suyo pero podría haberlo sido, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en nada. Tylor se incorporó de golpe, despeinado y con el rostro contraído en una mueca alocada, casi salvaje.

—Joder, Theo —masculló, bajándole los pantalones a Nott de un solo tirón. En menos de dos segundos, los calzoncillos habían seguido su trayectoria, y Theo sintió que la vergüenza lo sepultaba bajo su peso insoportable cuando su propia excitación se encontró con el aire frío de la noche.

Ni hubo, sin embargo, ocasión de protestar, porque Tylor descendió por su cuerpo con besos que eran casi mordiscos hasta llegar al centro de todo el calor que Theo sentía, allí donde la sangre se arremolinaba y hervía como una poción en su punto justo. Tylor alzó la mirada lo necesario para apreciar los ojos tintados de una mezcla de ansia y pánico de Theo, y le regaló una de sus sonrisas fantásticas e irresistibles antes de envolver la erección de Nott con el calor de su boca.

Aire. A Theo le faltaba el aire. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se aferró al sofá con una desesperación que era pura agonía, boqueando por llenar sus pulmones mientras sentía la lengua de Tylor _ahí_ , en ese lugar al que nunca había prestado más atención de la que creía necesaria pero que al parecer contenía todos los placeres del universo concentrados en solo unos cuantos centímetros.

En las pocas ocasiones en las que se atrevió a echar un vistazo, pudo ver la cabeza de Tylor subiendo y bajando mientras el núcleo de fuego que se había asentado en su interior crecía y crecía, amenazando con hacerle estallar en cualquier momento.

Era vergonzoso, húmedo, caliente. Resbalaba, ardía, era tan placentero que casi resultaba doloroso y Theo solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de levantar la cadera y frotarse contra algo.

Y de pronto, la hoguera creció hasta convertirse en un incendio que arrasó con todo, prendiendo el cuerpo de Theo como si fuera una simple figurita de papel y consumiéndolo en un instante. Le pareció escucharse a sí mismo gemir con fuerza, pero qué sabía él. Qué más le daba, qué importaba, si se estaba muriendo.

Y _Merlín_ , cómo le gustaba.

Cuando por fin las llamas remitieron y le permitieron respirar de nuevo, Theo abrió los ojos. Le parecía escuchar la risa baja y encantada de Tylor, y lo sintió tumbarse a su lado, pero él no podía apartar la mirada del techo blanco sobre su cuerpo. Se concentró en inspirar y espirar, lento pero constante, mientras recuperaba el control de sus extremidades. Se sentía húmedo y pesado, como si lo hubieran rellenado de plomo, pero ante todo, se sentía _bien_. Escandalosamente bien.

Solo cuando creyó ser lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse al culpable de todo ese placer, Theo ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Tylor.

Eran unos ojos verdaderamente bonitos. Azul oscuro, levemente tiznados de violeta.

Muy, _muy_ bonitos.

Tylor sonrió y le pasó un brazo por debajo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho desnudo, y Theo se dejó hacer. Cuando notó la piel caliente del sanador bajo su mejilla y lo sintió respirar —despacio, irregularmente, de manera profunda—, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Estaba listo para dejarse llevar a los dominios de Morfeo.

En ese momento, tal vez más que nunca, Theo se sentía en casa.


End file.
